Mr Mendokusei
by Melanie Joseph
Summary: Awan berarak mengikuti laju angin yang berhembus semilir. Begitu biru, begitu tenang, tapi terkadang dapat berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Di dunia ini, bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara, tidak ada yang namanya bukan mendokusei. Tapi diantara yang paling mendokusei, pasti ada yang lebih mendokusei. Ini bukan tentang Temari, ini kisah yang berbeda. / RnR?


**Mr. Mendokusei  
**

I do not own Naruto.

Nara Shikamaru/Rei Temari & Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino;

T;

Romance & Friendship.

OOC, Typo(s), canon, etc.

© Melanie Joseph, 25 Januari 2013

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Gadis bersurai _blonde_ yang diikat empat itu melangkah maju, maju setelah sempat menoleh ke belakang dengan menampilkan senyum khas-nya. Ujung _kimono_ hitamnya sedikit melayang tertiup sang angin. Perlahan langkah kakinya menjadi cepat, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia melompat ke atas pohon. Sosoknya lambat laun menghilang diantara rimbunnya dedaunan. Menghilang disana, tak berbekas. Meninggalkan seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat satu ke atas dalam keadaan tatapan mata menerawang jauh, tak terdefinisikan.

Dengan tubuh membungkuk, kelopak matanya yang menyipit, disertai kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di saku celananya, ia pun membalikkan tubuh. Berjalan dengan malas meninggalkan gerbang Konoha.

Sampai di pos penjaga, ia melambaikan tangan pada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas kala melihatnya.

.

.

.

Awan berarak mengikuti laju angin yang berhembus semilir. Begitu biru, begitu tenang, tapi terkadang dapat berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Sama seperti _kunoichi_ Suna yang baru saja di antarnya. Saat bertarung, ia bisa menjelma menjadi gadis yang kesetanan, membabat hutan sampai gundul, dan membunuh lawannya tanpa belas kasihan. Tapi, sisi lembutnya selalu ada saat ia tersenyum atau pun tertawa. _Mendokusei_.

"Shikamaru!"

Teriakan nyaring itu memaksanya menoleh. Seorang gadis dengan surai _blonde_ panjang mendekat padanya. Rambut _pony tail_-nya meliuk-liuk saat berlari. "_Mendokusei_," gumamnya pelan. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya malas saat gadis berbaju ungu itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ memanggilmu."

Lagi-lagi misi. Ha~ _mendokusei_. Dia pun bangkit dari tidurannya. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Shikamaru melirik Ino yang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. "Kau kenapa, Ino?"

Wajah gadis itu terangkat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," ia pun terdiam lama. Shikamaru pun terlihat tak mau lagi berspekulasi.

Tiba-tiba langkah _kunoichi_ itu berhenti. "Aku hanya masih belum rela kalau ayah sudah tidak ada," jujurnya. Bahunya tampak bergetar.

Pemuda penerus klan Nara itu menerawang jauh. Sudah berlalu selama setahun semenjak usainya perang ninja keempat, tapi luka yang ditinggalkan masih terus membekas. Neji, Shizune-_san_, paman Inoichi, dan ayah. Ah~ teman penerima omelan ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi. Shikamaru melirik ke sekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di bukit ini_—_sepi. Dan, detik selanjutnya Ino merasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang merangkulnya lembut. "Jangan bersedih lagi. Kalau kau seperti ini, paman Inoichi tidak akan tenang disana," hibur pria itu kaku. Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Asal kau tahu, Ino. Bukan hanya kita saja yang kehilangan orang terkasih. Banyak_ shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ yang gugur, mereka semua adalah pahlawan desa. Mereka rela bertarung mati-matian, meninggalkan orang yang terkasih, demi kedamaian bagi desa kita, demi melindungi semua raja di desa."

Ino merangkul erat Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Shikamaru bukanlah Shikamaru yang dulu, ia sudah berubah. Ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang dewasa, dengan rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi, kemampuannya pun meningkat pesat.

Shikamaru mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Ino, tapi sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin menangis. Mungkin sedikit lagi bersandar di dadanya akan membantu meringankan bebannya. Saat suara ranting patah terdengar, dengan cepat Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, diikuti oleh Ino yang matanya sembap.

"Maaf mengganggu," Shikamaru terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok Temari berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat biasa.

"Eh, Temari-_san_. Kau belum pulang?" Ino terlihat malu sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mengambil sebuah dokumen yang tertinggal di kantor _hokage_. Lalu...," menunjukkan sebuah map biru. "...beliau menitipkan ini. Dia sudah menunggumu Shikamaru, tapi kau lama datang," jelasnya kemudian sambil memberikan map biru itu pada Shikamaru yang masih terdiam.

Ino mulai terdiam. Dirinya yang menyebabkan Shikamaru lama. Ia mulai merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan disini. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil antara Shikamaru dan _kunoichi_ Suna itu. Ia terlihat seperti... pengganggu.

"Er, sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai. Terima kasih ya, Shikamaru. Sampai jumpa lagi, Temari-_san_," pamit Ino canggung. Shikamaru ber'_hn_' ria, sementara Temari membalas dengan senyumnya.

Sepeninggal Ino, keduanya masih terdiam. "Baiklah, urusanku juga sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu," Temari menyudahi kekakuan dengan berpamitan.

"Aku antar," balas Shikamaru pelan sambil mensejajari langkah Temari. Temari diam saja, ia membiarkan Shikamaru berjalan di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi tak niatnya_—_seperti biasa.

Shikamaru melirik Temari. Mencoba menebak isi hati gadis itu lewat ekspresinya yang biasa. Sampai ia berinisiatif untuk memulai sebuah kejujuran.

Temari terkejut bukan main saat merasakan tubuhnya menempel pada Shikamaru. Dada bidang pemuda itu menopang kuat dirinya. "Tak ada yang terjadi dengan kami," ia mengerti alur pembicaraan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berusaha menjelaskan insiden pelukannya dengan Ino. Ia hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Shikamaru harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi dengan cara begini? Bukankah ia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman dari desa seberang. Apa ini tanda kalau selama ini Shikamaru telah memberikan tempat spesial di hatinya?

"Tak perlu dijelaskan, tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Shikamaru membalas perkataan acuh Temari dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. '_mendokuse_i,' batinnya pelan, jujur itu memang merepotkan dan memalukan_—_tentunya. "Jelas ada hubungannya denganmu," ia menarik nafas sejenak, dapat dirasakannya kalau bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang berdebar kencang. "Karena aku telah lama menyimpan rasa '_mendokusei_' ini di hatiku," cetusnya kemudian sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

Temari tetap diam. Dia kaget saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Shikamaru_—_meski tidak romantis, tapi tetap saja kaget. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau Shikamaru yang nyatanya berusia lebih muda tiga tahun darinya ini menaruh perasaan '_mendokusei_' padanya. Cukup, kenapa ia malah tertular pemuda pengendali bayangan ini?

'_Mendokusei, kenapa dia malah diam_," batin Shikamaru frustasi. Dia tak mungkin memaksa atau pun merayu, memalukan.

Temari mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, segurat rona tipis tetap tak bisa bersembunyi. Iris _teal_-nya terlihat berbinar, senyum melengkung di bibirnya. "Jangan memasang wajah frustasi begitu. Kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis, _cry baby_," Shikamaru bingung mau berekspresi apa. Disaat begini, Temari masih saja bercanda. Apa dia tak melihat keseriusannya? Dia sekarang benar-benar malu dan... takut ditolak.

"Aku serius, Temari," Shikamaru meremas bahu kecil Temari sambil menatap dalam pada _teal_ gadis itu. "Aku serius," ulangnya pelan. "Bisa kau berhenti bercanda dan menganggapku anak kecil?" tuntutnya serius, Temari jadi jengah, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Shikamaru di bahunya, lalu menghamburkan diri memeluk pemuda itu.

"Berhenti membuatku malu dengan tatapan seriusmu itu," Shikamaru memasang senyum lebar. Tanpa ragu ia balas memeluk Temari. Indahnya kala perasaan berbalas.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa," pamit Temari saat keduanya sudah sampai di gerbang konoha.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan merindukanmu," tak ayal kedua pipi putih Temari merona. Meski nadanya malas, bagi Temari itu adalah rayuan paling memabukkan sedunia.

Saat ia akan berbalik, Shikamaru menarik tangannya, menarik wajahnya mendekat dan_—cup_. Bibir pria itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengambilnya," komentar Shikamaru pelan sambil merapatkan tubuh Temari ke dirinya, memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Saat Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya bersamaan dengan pelukannya, wajah seriusnya kembali tercipta. "Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu," ujarnya lembut, membuat Temari ingin meleleh. Oh, _Kami_-_sama_, Shikamaru sudah dewasa ternyata.

Temari memukul pelan bahu kiri Shikamaru. "Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menggodaku dengan tatapan seriusmu," rajuk Temari sambil berjalan menjauh. Tapi selangkah kemudian, ia menoleh sambil tersenyum manis. "_Aishiteru_, Shikamaru-_kun_," ujarnya lembut. "Sampai jumpa, aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu," lanjutnya sambil meneruskan langkahnya dengan berjalan mundur.

"Kalau kau tidak segera masuk ke hutan, aku akan menangkapmu dan_—_"

Ucapannya terpotong saat Temari langsung berbalik dan melompat masuk ke hutan, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di lebatnya pepeohonan, ia menoleh dan tersenyum manis_—_lagi.

"Kenapa aku sudah mulai merindukannya?" gumamnya pelan saat sosok Temari sudah sepenuhnya hilang di hutan. Ha~ _mendokusei_. Ia berbalik dengan ekspresi dan sikap biasanya. Dilihatnya Izumo dan Kotetsu tersenyum makin lebar padanya. "Dia memang milikku," cetusnya pelan sambil berlalu dari hadapan duo satpam itu. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar siulan dari mereka berdua, _mendokusei_ memang.

.

.

.

Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap kejauhan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melihat semuanya. Pelukan Shikamaru begitu berbeda dengan Temari. Ia sadar pemuda itu sudah menetapkan hati. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Shikamaru memang hanya menyukai gadis itu. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menggapai cinta pemuda itu. Jujur, ia senang saat melihat Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru, keduanya ternyata saling mencintai.

"Ino?" ia menoleh dan mendapati Kiba mendekat padanya. Dibelakangnya tampak Akamaru yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kiba sambil duduk di sebelah Ino.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya pelan. "Akamaru, kau tambah gendut ya?" alihnya sambil menggendong anjing kesayangan pemuda klan Inuzuka yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau makan _dango_ bersama kami?" tawar Kiba sambil tetap tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

Ino tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang hati. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuruni bukit, sesekali terdengar tawa dari keduanya, diselingi oleh gugukan Akamaru yang mengekor dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ok, Melanie balik lagi sama fic kedua dengan tema canon.  
**

**Ada yang nangkep makna summary-nya? Hal yang paling mendokusei dalam hidup shika adalah rasa. Ya, rasa cintanya yang udah dipendemnya lama + rindu. #hehehe.  
**

**Gimana?  
**

******Jelek ya? #maaf kalau gitu.  
**

**Oh ya, kenapa Melanie pilih Ino pasangannya sama Kiba? Bukan sama Sai. Karena pas di perang ninja keempat, yang nolongin Ino si Kiba. Berasa aja kalau mereka punya fell. :) #sotoy ya.  
**

**Jangan lupa review ya, biar Melanie tahu komentar kalian sama fic ini?  
**

**Respon kalian yang bagus buat Fic pertama Melanie, adalah inspirasi buat Melanie ngetik ini fic. #mumpung liburan juga. hehehe.  
**

**Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyumbangkan reviewnya di fic pertama Melanie, di tunggu updatennya ya. Mungkin malam nanti atau besok. :) #padahal enggak ada tuh yang nungguin. :(  
**


End file.
